prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
is the spirit-like deity of Blue Sky Kingdom in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. He gives the power to Pretty Cures of Happiness Charge and he gives a pink Love Crystal to Hime so she can find a partner. While Megumi and Hime fight the Saiarks and the Phantom Empire, Blue travels across the world and recruits six Pretty Cures from Texas, France and India to fight against Queen Mirage and the Phantom Empire's invasion. He and Red are gods and also siblings. Appearance Blue has blue hair, and eyes. He wears a white shirt, with blue pants which match the same color with his hair. He also wears white shoes. Personality Blue appears to be gentle, and really kind towards people. He also knows how to play the guitar. He has also been romantically interested towards Mirage. History Hime's partner, identity crisis, recruiting the Pretty Cures Blue appears in Hime's home and gives her the pink Love Crystal so she can find herself a partner. When Megumi shows her desire to protect others, the crystal reacts, and Blue notices the power of Love as reacted to Megumi's heart. Back in Hime's home after Cure Princess' first victory, Blue meets Megumi and gives her and Hime Cure Lines so they can stay in contact. He warns them to keep their identities as Pretty Cures a secret. Blue tells Megumi of the Saiarks appearing over the entire world showing her with the mirrors of Saiarks across the entire world, and even the Phantom Empire has targeted Pikarigaoka as an invasion. On wards, Blue gives Hime a Pikarigaoka school uniform so she can attend Pikarigaoka Academy with Megumi and makes friends at her school. Later, when Seiji is caught knowing the secret of the Pretty Cures due to Megumi's inability to lie, he asked them if they are lovers or some sort, to which they deny. He later told them that Pretty Cures can't fall in love or have a romantic relationship, because if the relationship doesn't end well, it would not do good to the Pretty Cures. Blue is later helping with a surprise party for Megumi in celebration of Hime and their friendship. He later appeared again when Hime and Megumi are talking about how famous they got after being broadcasted in the TV. When Megumi and Hime were nearly defeated by Saiarks from the festival, both of them get saved by Cure Fortune. Blue wonders how she got her powers saying that he did not grant her the power of becoming a Pretty Cure. Later, he traveled and met the Wonderful Net Pretty Cures and Bomber Girls Pretty Cures along With Cure Pinceau and explains about their upcoming battle with the Phantom Empire to halts Queen Mirage's invasion. After Megumi and Hime learn of Yuko being Cure Honey. Blue explains that Yuko became a Pretty Cure prior to Megumi. He explained that as a god he scattered many Crystal of love around the world. If it falls into the hand of girls with lots of love they will have the ability to turn into Pretty Cures. In episode 12, When Megumi failed her tests, Blue said that studying is more important for a Pretty Cure than their duty of saving the world, and thus, if Megumi failed her make up test, he will ban her from Pretty Cure activities. Hidden Past Appearing in Queen Mirage's dream, it is hinted that Queen Mirage's original form was once in love with Blue. With Phantom's returning to the Phantom Empire, at the same time, Blue is in the living room of Hime's house, gathering with the girls and Seiji. However, something deeply concerns him and he soon left the little party into the mirror world. In there, Blue held the empty Axia box while reminiscing about Queen Mirage who was falling into darkness. Soon, Megumi entered the room, and said that she followed him. She asked about the room and he told her that the said place is called as the Cross Mirror Room. As Megumi was in awe of the room, she quickly noticed the Axia Box Blue was holding and asked about it. He explained that the box seals the person who brings disaster into the world, and when it was opened, the war with the Phantom Empire began, thus making it the source of misfortune. However, Megumi said that the Axia is beautiful and bears kindness and love, which baffled Blue. Afterwards, he soon offers Megumi to go through one of the mirrors, which the girl gladly accepts. Megumi's random picking soon brought them to Pikarigaoka Shrine, and he explained that the mirror can see deeply into the heart of the person who sees it and tells her that she loves the city, to her glee. Their chat was soon interrupted with Phantom's arrival. Upon seeing him, Blue quickly asked him about Mirage's condition, but the other party seemed displeased and tried to attack him. As Megumi interrupted them, she transformed into Cure Lovely and decided to fight Phantom, even though Blue warned her that he's dangerous. He assisted her in her battle, and after being caught, he used his power to try to free her from Phantom's bind while Fortune battled him. After Lovely and Fortune teamed up, they attacked Phantom, but their powers weren't effective enough. As Phantom was about to attack them again, Blue stepped up and said that he will fight if he doesn't stop. Phantom threatened that Blue doesn't have any power, but Blue replied that even though he has no power, he will still step up, and he was even willing to trade his life. He added, however, that his death is not something that Queen Mirage would want. The battle ended in stalemate and Phantom left the two Cures and Blue alone. Blue soon asked Fortune from where she got her power, and she replied that it is from her sister, Cure Tender. Upon hearing the name, Blue became very surprised, and as Fortune left, he blames himself, calling himself the source of all misfortunes. Megumi comforted him, said that because of him, she can become Pretty Cure and she will protect everyone, thus he needs no worry because everyone is there for him. After that, Blue thanked her and embraced her, saying "thank you for being here." Nearly saves Mirage When Dark Tender was about to kill Fortune, he protected her and tells Mirage to stop, but she refuses and believes that he still despises her. After the barrier broke, he was seriously injured. When Tender was healed by the Cures, he reaches Mirage and tells her his true feelings but Deep Mirror intervened and takes Mirage back to Phantom Empire as Blue calls her name. Relationships *'Queen Mirage' - In episode 13, it is shown that he fell in love with her. In episode 25, it was revealed that he hurt her feelings because of him. It turns out that Mirage thought Blue did not love her as much as she loved him, mainly because of his duties as a deity, causing her to slowly become evil. In episode 38, he attempts to reach out to her when the Cures battle Cure Tender. She at first doesn't listen to him and he gets badly injured. When the Cures use Innocent Purification, she also becomes affected by it and Blue joins up with her and tries to reveal his true feelings. However, Deep Mirror takes her away before he could finish speaking. He reunited with her after the Cures defeated her in episode 43. *'Phantom '- The two appear to be in bad terms, as Phantom despised Blue deeply out of duty as Queen Mirage's servant. They appear to have a certain history related to Queen Mirage. He knows that he is Mirage's partner, PhanPhan. * Aino Megumi '-' 'In episode 29, when Queen Mirage is controlled, Deep Mirror revealed that Megumi is in love with Blue, although Seiji likes her. Blue however, does not have any romantic feelings for her. * 'Red - Red is a god, much like Blue. Red harbored deep hatred and jealousy for him and wants to destroy everything he created so he could feel the same despair he had been feeling. Blue resents Red for wanting to do so, and reminds him that love can conquer hate. In episode 49, it was revealed that he and Blue are brothers and they appear to reconcile after Red was purified. Songs Blue's voice actor, Yamamoto Shouma, has participated in one image song for the character he voices. *The Kaleidoscope Knows Trivia * Blue is considered as the first male God-like being to be allies with the Pretty Cures. In the previous series, all God-like allies were female. * He is based on the earth deities: Gaia and Atlas. * Megumi is shown to have a crush on him, revealed in episode 29. * In episode 29 it was also mentioned that he met Mirage 300 years ago, which would make him over 300 years old by now. * He is also the second good character who has romantic feelings for a villain, preceded by Flora. * It is revealed in episode 49 that he is actually Red's younger brother. * Since Blue and Red are brothers, they likely symbolize Earth (the blue planet) and Mars (the red planet) Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters